


Waking Her Up

by Austenladyxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenladyxx/pseuds/Austenladyxx
Summary: *Happens immediately after where we left of in the season 6A finale.* Emma finally comes to her senses, and tries to snap Regina out of her trance with Robin, eventually coming to admit her feelings for her, when both alone again in the forest. But how will Regina respond?





	

    “REGINA!”    

     Emma roars, as she collapses to ground, trying to dig her way through the sand to get to another portal, her white robes getting dusty. This is impossible, and she is so done with all of this. She snaps her head to look at Regina again, and raises her eyebrows when she sees she’s still inching her way towards Robin, while he stoically points his arrow at her. Emma rolls her eyes. Nope, not today. The blonde fiercely gets up from her sandy hole of despair, and marches over to Regina, blocking her from Robin,    

    “Regina, do you realize what you just did?” she whispers wildly, eyes wide.    

     Brown eyes are confused in front of her; like a sad puppy. She hears a voice behind her clear his throat,

     “I can shoot this arrow at you, you know. This is a robbery!” Robin repeats robotically. …Jesus. Emma doesn’t even turn around, 

     “Yeah okay, a moment please,” she drones, as she throws a hand up carelessly, freezing Robin in place behind her, “I need to talk to my friend,” she said, grabbing Regina by the arm fiercely, walking her swiftly away, far, far away as she could, “You can rob us later.” she grumbles under her breath.  

Regina was surprisingly silent, not struggling. Perhaps she was still dumbstruck at seeing her deceased “true love”. Who wasn’t even real, in fact. Emma brought Regina all the way into the forest, where Robin was clear out of sight.    

    

  Now she faced the brunette, square on, 

        “What the hell Regina,” she started, shaking her head, “what the _hell_ was that?” she asked her exasperatedly, “That was our only way out.” she flung her arms in the air, groaning.

       Regina, in a daze, looked around herself, “Where’s Robin?” she asked sadly,

       “Seriously?” Emma asked mouth gaping open, “Can you look at what’s in front of you for one second? That Robin isn’t real, and we missed our ticket _home_ because of you!”  

 She sighed out, turning away folding her arms, “I know you miss him,” she said quieter, “I’m sorry. It’s just, I thought you cared about getting home to Henry,” she said building volume again, “and not living in a fantasy world anymore. That’s what you said to me before.”

  She turned around to face Regina again, looking at her with begging question in her green eyes. Regina didn’t look like herself, she looked as if she was falling deeper and deeper into the dream world that she had created.                                                              Emma felt a twist in her stomach. This was so wrong. This wasn’t the Regina she knew all these years. Emma sighed, she had to admit to herself, _she_ had been acting pretty weird too. For the past year or so since becoming the dark one, and well, with Hook, she had kind of lost herself. But, after Regina came to Emma’s own dream world to rescue her, she realized something. She had been blind—when she was living as “singing princess Emma” of course, but also beforehand too. It was the woman in front of her, that had been by her side all these years, who had sacrificed her life multiple times for her, that mattered. Men had come and gone throughout their lives and in the past few years, but Emma and Regina had always been a team whether they liked it or not. And they always had chemistry, even when they “hated” each other. But Regina was always there. It was her. No one had made her feel more like she mattered, and she could be herself around her. And their _magic_ together! Whoo, that always felt amazing. Emma remembered again, only moments earlier when they had held hands for the first time (to jump into the portal of course), and recalled those real palpable butterflies in her stomach; a magic energy buzzing through her--something she never felt with Hook. She remembered how hurt she felt watching Regina see Robin again for the first time, and how excited she was the moment before it happened, to begin _their_ story together. Emma looked at the brunette again, who was still looking off into the distance, in a daze. She couldn’t let this happen. She couldn’t let this all slip away.

      Emma walked up to Regina, and took her black leather gloved hand into hers. She looked into her eyes, searchingly, begging,   

    “Regina,” she breathed, “You told me only hours ago that you needed to wake me up,” her heart began speeding up, “and now…I am going to do the same.”                                                                                                                                                             And so Emma without even thinking, did as her parents and all people of the enchanted forest had done before—her lips met Regina’s soft lips.

And for a split second, she wasn’t sure what Regina wasn’t going to do.

 

Regina was stiff in one moment, but in the next, Emma’s heart almost jumped out of her body, as she felt Regina, _her_ Regina begin to kiss back, and felt the mayor’s arms wrap around the small of her back softly pulling her in deeper into the kiss. Her lips softened even more, and Emma shuddered, getting chills all over her body. She was kissing _Regina._

      “Emma…” Regina breathed, in between kisses. She pulled away, cupping Emma’s face close to hers as she looked at her in the eyes. There was more love in those deep brown eyes that she had ever seen in her entire life, “I’m sorry…” Regina whispered, “I don’t know what happened to me before. I…Emma…” they could feel each other’s breath feathering at their mouths, lips aching to touch again,

       “Please, let’s not talk about that anymore,” Emma said raspily.

       Regina she looked at her with a desire in her eyes, and they met again, lips soft and sensually; Emma breathed in deeply, and felt an excitement and lust build inside her as they kissed hungrily, mouths parting, warm tongues meeting. Hands softly wandered, and the brunette moaned in pleasure.

 

      They parted again, breathing heavy, foreheads touching. They gazed into each other’s eyes, just breathing for a moment, taking it all in. Regina smiled, her eyes watering,      

       “Emma…I..I love you.” she said, finally. They both looked at each other, and with tears in their eyes they burst out into laughter of relief and in wonder of how far they’ve come.  Emma was beaming and she held Regina close to her, enveloping her into a soft, warm hug. Now realizing that this was their first time ever doing that, she chuckled deeply at the thought, realizing how ridiculous it was how hard they had tried to keep their distance; and how long it had took them to realize. The savior kissed her queen smiling on both cheeks, and looked her eyes, her own green, sparkling, “I love you too.” she grabbed her hand,

“Now let’s go find a way home, and get the hell out of here.” Emma breathed, “To be continued?” Emma asked flirtatiously,

       “To be continued.” Regina chuckled, kissing her saviors nose.

  And so they went on their next adventure, happy to be holding hands, happy to have found true love. 

 


End file.
